The invention is directed to the field of bath and shower mitts, and more specifically, bath and shower mitts that are made of a natural or synthetic sponge, or a sponge-like material, and made into the shape of a fictional or non-fictional character that mainly appeals to children.
It has long been known that when soap and water interact, the combination produces a rich lather. Such rich lather is desirable to one who is taking a bath or a shower and desires to get maximally clean. A bath or shower mitt that allows one to easily insert or remove soap at more than one point of insertion, while keeping the soap in place and maximizing its interaction with water, has been missing from the market.
A variety of bath and shower mitts are currently on the market that provide for a pocket-like area on the surface of the mitt into which one may insert a bar of soap or liquid soap. Some of these mitts are shaped like animals or fictional characters, for example, but they fail to simplify the process of inserting and retaining soap and water inside the mitt to allow for maximum production of lather to cleanse one's body during a bath or shower, while at the same time being easy to grip during use and providing entertainment for children.
Additionally, the bath and shower mitts that are currently on the market do not allow for the soap to be inserted into the mitt in more than one manner or position within the mitt, which would allow one to determine the most advantageous position in which to hold the mitt based on his or her own preference while bathing. Further, it appears that the more functional the mitt as a cleansing implement, the less appealing it is to children, especially young children. There is a present need for bath and shower mitts that not only securely hold soap in place, but also appeal to children, and allow for the mitt to be securely held while it is in use.
What has been needed, and heretofore unavailable, is a bath and shower mitt into which a bar of soap or liquid soap can be inserted, such that the soap will stay in place during the cleansing process, rather than sliding off of the mitt. Such a mitt will also be appealing to children and have the soap enclosed in the top portion of the mitt, but will easily allow the immediate removal of the bar of soap or other soap source when desired. Further, the bath and shower mitt will retain water in such a way that maximizes the interaction between soap and water to produce a rich lather. The present invention satisfies these, and other needs.